blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thesupernessiiiii/B tier (Archetype Tier list)
I desided to make a tier list for most of the archetypes in the game. Here are the rules: 1.) Functional archtypes (exept Noobs) will not be shown on this tier list. 2.) The archetypes will be judged by everything incuding inside and outside tournaments. 3.) When referancing decks as to why the archetype is at the placement it is, said deck has to be refered to as a deck centured around said archetype in some way. 4.) The lower the number on the teir the higher up it is placed. I am going to go less in depth here because this has so many. Mythic Shadow is a fairly solid archetype that gets lowered by rule 3 because On Strike decks are considered "Strikers". It has bad stats but it is a shell archetype and has pretty good cost so over all pretty decent. Dwarves are hard to use, gets beat out by midrange and has bad cost but with good play the end game can look amazing and can easley beat the opponet. Some people will say that shedletsky should be placed lower because it is based around a single card that you can only have 1 copy of and shed kind of is lowered by rule 3, because just having Shedletsky Raging pulse form (Red) does not count as a Shed deck, but shedletsky is a card that can transform any time you want as long as it is your turn plus you can possibly have multiple shedletsy if you can pull of Pagagon of Unity form (Yellow). It might be hard to use but Shedletsky seems pretty good to me. I considered puting Life Gain and Meeboids in the same spot, Not because I think they are the same but because I think they are almost equal. However Life Gain and Meebiods are fairly diffrant. Life gain had good synergys and a good win condition. Meeboids have high health and good icon gen. However I would say meeboids are better because they have a board wipe and even tough tournaments will mostly have Titeno baned Meeboids still have good ways to buff themselves. Stealth kind of sucks because there are not many On Enemy Summon effects but ninjas have a good inside archetype relationship, not as good as the ones above it but still pretty good and has cheap costs. Redcliffs are pretty good at buffing themsleves and are decent over alll but the main thing holding it back is the cost. The cost would not be such of a problom if it did not have so much outside archetype hate, for example see these cards 1 2 3. Kroblox is another archetype with outside hate witch might be bad because its a shell archetype but it only really has 1 outside hate card plus the amount of debuff it has makes it pretty good and puts it above Redcliff and Ninjas. Plus it has good health, the bigest problom is really the cost. I dont really... get Alar... some people would think to place it lower and some people would think to place it higher. Alars generate infinite actions that have cheap costs, however you need at least 2 alar cards in play to use them and without that the actions can create dead space, plus the alar fighter mostly have bad stats. But I have to see that Alars do have some good cards and some of the probloms that alar seems to have can be fixed by indirect methods. Plus there seems to be a lot of love for this archetype so. Category:Blog posts